A Late Night At Hogwarts
by Elven-Fetich
Summary: Severus wakes up on night to find the Lucious has worked him up in his sleep and now needs a a bit of attention to fix it.


It was dark in the castle, and the dungeons of Hogwarts were quite. It was ether very late or very early, all Severus knew was that it was dark, and he had been woken up for one thing.

Severus hadn't even opened his eyes, he was laying on his back in his bed, his arms relaxed and resting on ether side of him, yet his hands lightly clenched in and out of fists. His face was a lovely and embarrassed shade of pink all over his cheeks, his mouth rest slightly open, panting.

Lucious rest with his knees on the bed and sat between Severus's legs, as he watched the look of pure pleasure on Severus's face as he ran his hands over him. Sev's naked body arching to feel more from Lucious.

"Lucy..." Severus whined, sounding half sleep as his body trembled for more then touches.

Lucious held a content little smile on his lips as he brought a fingertip to Severus's lips. "Oh but darling," he said tenderly. "I love it when you're like this."

And he gently traced a line down his throat, watching Severus shiver at the torment of tender touches. Severus flexed his hips, making them roll, trying to get Lucious to give him more then gentle.

Lucious leaned over Severus and kissed his neck, pressing soft, firm kisses to his skin. "Though I guess.." Lucious muttered, his finger still trailing down Severus's chest. "I can't refuse you."

Lucious continued to move downwards, pressing all his fingers against Severus as his hand went over his stomach, gently clawing, making Severus squirm. Sev was far too tired to stop his sounds at nearly every move Lucious made. As the blonde man got to the V of Sev's hips he trailed down one side and back over the other hip, so close to Severus's hardness but not close enough.

Then as Severus was about to whine once more Lucious wrapped his hand around Sev's balls and Severus gasped and he went redder still.

"Hmm," Lucious hummed, watching Severus.

Lucious bent to tease Severus's nipples, mouthing and gently biting, all while messaging Sev's balls, making him arch into Lucious and give breathy sounds of need.

Lucious blew cool air on Severus wet skin and Sev grinned, and wriggled under Lucy. He did the same with the other one and by then the redness in Severus's cheeks had gone down to a pink. Lucy couldn't have that now could he.

He removed his hand from Severus's crotch and looked him in the eyes and Severus watched as Lucy coated his finger in his own saliva. Making sure he had Sev's attention he licked from his index finger down to the pad of his thumb, getting them extra wet.

Lucious took his hand away and Severus kept his eyes on Lucious's lips, wanting to press them to his own but was drawn away as he felt a wetness on the underside of his cock.

Sev's eyes closed as Lucious ran his finger from under Severus's hardness to the top and down again.

Oh how Lucious loved those faces Severus made when he was too sleepy to hide them.

Lucious firmly moved his thumb in a circle over Severus's head and Sev shivered and groaned.

"Oh _you like that_ don't you?" Lucy whispered heatedly. "You can't _resist it_ when I play with your head, _can you_?" He wrapped his thumb and index finger around Sev's cock and jerked upwards, with a twist.

Severus groaned and gripped the sheets, panting. "Y-yes..." He gasped an answer. "I..."

His thought trailed off as Lucious took the bottle from the bedside table and, continuing to run his fingers around Sev's cock poured lube onto his hand and Sev's member.

Lucious knew that Severus liked it wet, he loved it wet, it drove him crazy and Lucy always made it dripping just to watch his face.

Severus bit his lip, his eyes rolled up and almost crossed as moan came from his throat. "Uhmm," he pressed into Lucy's hand and got a full hand on his aching cock, pumping, with special attention to twist at the head.

Severus's breath was shaky and he gripped the sheets as he nearly writhed on them.

"L-Lucious!" He gasped.

Lucious bent in closer to Sev's ear. "Oh yeah baby, say my name."

He pumped Severus faster, with one hand massaging his sack and the other jerking him off, his warm, wet fingers working his cock.

" _L-Lucyy_!" Severus panted, his eyes pressed closed. He threw his head back into the pillow. "I-I ... A _gh!_.. _I'm gonna cum,_ _Lucy_..!"

Lucious's own member was nearly in pain at this point. "I'm so hard for you darling, cum for me!"

Lucy slipped his knees from the bed and swept his tongue over Sev's head, his hot muscle working around the tip of his cock, causing loud moans and gasps to come from his lover.

"Lu-c!" 

Finally Lucious took Severus's cock in his mouth and sucked him off, pumping his member as Sev's body bucked into him. Hot essence came into Lucious's mouth but he kept going, sucking and licking, working his member until Severus lay gasping for breath, his cheeks still blushed red.

Lucious pulled away from him with with a wet sound and gave one last flick of the tongue to Sev's head, and a faint sound came from the dark haired man.

He lay next to Severus who was having some trouble keeping himself awake. Sev glanced at the blonde, noticing he was still hard, he was surprised Lucious hadn't given himself pleasure.

"Need me to help with that?" He mumbled.

Lucious pressed a kiss to Severus's temple. "No, you gave me all I need." He smiled. And went to attending to it himself as he nosed Severus's hair and kissed his neck.

Severus turned to face him, placing his left hand on Lucious's and the other around his back, Severus replaced the hand on Lucious's cock and started out at a strong pace, Lucious was already so hard it wouldn't take long to relieve him.

Severus's other hand on Lucious's back ran down his spine, but as he reached the curve of his lower back Severus raised his hand and smacked Lucious on the ass. Lucious let out a surprised moan, "Ahh!" And it was his turn to turn pink in the cheeks.

Lucious's cock twitched and Severus smacked him again, not too hard, enough to feel it. Lucy enjoyed it wet, but rough, _oh!_ rough just made the sweet touches that much sweeter.

Lucious rocked into Severus's hand as he worked his member, so close now after seeing Severus's release.

Lucious pressed himself into Severus, pressing his face into Sev's neck and rocking his hips into his hand. Severus bit at Lucy's neck and a high moan came from the his throat. "Ung!.. Sev.."

Severus worked him faster and Lucious began to pant heavily and to hump faster, his hands gripping Severus close. Sev smacked him one more time.

"Severus!" Lucy gasped. "Ahh!"

Severus rolled on top of him pinning Lucious beneath him as he roughly pumped his cock.

Severus spoke into his ear, "Oh Lucy, you're so red for me." And he softly bit his ear with his teeth.

" _Ahh!"_ Lucious's head leaned back and he came, panting and begging beneath Severus.

The professor felt a faint grin on his face, reveling in the way the tables turned so that Lucious was the one red faced and panting beneath him. A light blonde messy halo fell around Lucy's head as he caught his breath, and Severus couldn't help but admire the way he shown with his sweaty chest heaving. He smiled and breathed a single chuckle and he bent to kiss his lovers face.

Lucy turned his face towards Severus's gentle touches and caught his lips in a kiss. When they broke away Severus ran his thumb along Lucious's face.

"Don't think this means you can wake me up whenever you feel horny, Lucious." Severus grumbled in his low voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied resting his head next to Sev's as the soon fell back to sleep.


End file.
